


Saving Selena

by BobTheSkull



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Heresy, Imperial Guard, Other, Xeno, smut for the smut god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheSkull/pseuds/BobTheSkull
Summary: A female guardsman is taken captive by Tyrannids empowered by Slaanesh





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story taken from /tg/

Guardswoman Selena was tough. She knew it, her squadmates knew it, many a drunk in her regiment knew it. She could keep up with the men in training, she could outshoot many of them, she more often than not came off second in feats of strength but she could damn well send teeth flying when she wanted to. She was an excellent soldier, and she always thought that would be enough.

She knew better now. The Emperor protects, but she knew now that he couldn’t be everywhere at once. Her trenchline would soon be overrun, most of her squadmates were dead and the Tyranids were coming again. The ground shook with their advance, the vibrations moving up her legs and her armoured torso. Her helmet fell off her head, revealing short-cropped brown hair. She had always been considered beautiful, if rather tomboyish, but none of that would matter now. She would simply be more biomass for the voracious appetites of their inhuman foes.

Toward the trench came a neverending mass of claws, chitin, drooling maws and dripping tentacular appendages. The few hundred Guardsmen left in the trench, under orders to hold their ground and saddled with the knowledge that retreat was impossible anyway, leveled their lasguns and hoped that something, anything, would save them. The sound of flapping wings attracted the attention of the Hydra gunners, who began to fire at cloud of Gargoyles who darkened the sky in their numbers. As the Gaunts approached close enough to be fired upon, bursts of angry red light erupted from the Guard’s lines. Selena gritted her teeth and forgot her training as she fired wildly into the charging swarm. She would stop them, or she would die. There was no other alternative.

For all her bravery, it was not nearly enough. The Gargoyles’ weapons tore through the Guardsmen, tiny killer beetles burrowing through their flesh and leaving ruined heaps where good men once stood. The Gaunts reached the trench even through the fusillade of lasgun fire, the hundreds of casualties they took leaving hundreds more alive. The Imperial soldiers fought bravely for the most part, and were slaughtered mercilessly by the stabbing abominations that overran them. Blood filled the trenches, and Selena fixed her bayonet and resolved to sell her life dearly.

She screamed ferally as she charged the nearest Gaunt, stabbing her weapon through its jaw. The creature hissed and pulled back in preparation to strike her, but then it stopped. Its soulless eyes passed over her, and as if from some unseen command, the Gaunt turned and sped off after its brethren. Selena screamed as another Gaunt ran past her and knocked her to her feet in its mad rush. She was not being attacked by the same creatures that had annihilated her friends, her fellows. Blind rage overtook her. As she clutched her weapon once more, a deceptively fast creature that she knew as a Ravener grabbed her in its massive claws and whisked her off to an unknown destination. She struggled against its massive strength, eyes wide with terror.

She woke up in a bizarre structure that she guessed was a 'Nid hive spire. Her first reaction was one that had served her well in the past: “You fuckers, let me go right now you Emperor-damned frag-sucking shits! I’ll fucking kill you! I’ll fucking kill you all!”

She kicked and screamed, but her hands and legs were bound with some sort of powerful organic rope, and she was stuck into a soft socket in the wall that fit her rather comfortably, as if the living walls of the structure had changed shape to accommodate her. Or, she thought with confusion, perhaps it was designed for her.

The room was quite small, actually. The living room was very warm, and she was sweating. The wall was quite comfortable on her flesh, but that didn’t register: she was in an alien environment. She tried to recall her lessons regarding capture by the enemy, but none of them seemed to apply. The Nids wouldn’t question her, if they wanted her knowledge they could have eaten her on the battlefield. They must have something else in mind, but what? Selena’s struggles ceased momentarily as she noticed something very bizarre.

She was naked.

Her head snapped to the sight of a creature entering the room. The warmth and humidity already had her sweating profusely, but now it was due to nervousness as well. The creature was fearsome, and of a kind she had never seen before.

She HAD fought Tyranids and survived, and she had paid close attention in the biology briefings. The creature that entered the room resembled the most recent breed of Lictors, complete with flesh hooks, feeder tentacle maw, and massive physique. However, she had never seen a Lictor ‘armed’ with fully tentacular appendages as arms, like a full set of lash whips in the place of fingers.

It was coming towards her.

Her naked, sweating body was slippery against the soft wall, and she struggled to see if she could slip out, but to no avail. The tentacle-Lictor continue to approach, tentacles dripping with the lubrication that covered all Tyranid organisms. She thought she should be thankful that it had no claws, but for some reason, she was just as uneasy. What possible use could a Tyranid organism have for a captured, naked woman?

The tentaclictor stopped only a foot from her writing body. She could feel its warmth on her, and she only began to sweat even more. It ran in rivulets over her heaving breasts, dropping to her feet and running in between her thighs. She was panicking now, and had no idea what to expect.

The creature knelt down, and hissed. Its tentacled maw moved like so many small snakes, and it leaned closer to her. She could feel its hot breath on her pelvic region, and her eyes began to dart wildly around the room for some means of escape. She found none, and began to kick at the creature with grunts of anger. Not deterred, the creature’s fleshy maw touched her genitals.

Her eyes went wide for a moment in realization of what was happening before the fleshy appendages slid inside of her.

She screamed, her legs struggling against their bonds, resulting only in her making things easier for her attacker. Her screams slowly began to increase in volume as the tentacles worked inside of her, the soft, pulsating arms working their way back and forth inside of her vagina, softly caressing the inner walls and making her thighs quiver in involuntary pleasure. She thrashed in an attempt to escape, but only succeeded in thrusting her thighs further over the exploring appendages inside of her. The creature drooled, and while it seemed to derive no pleasure from its acutely sexual act, Selena could not help but excrete, her wetness making the slipping of the fleshy maw even more intense in sensation.

Her eyes rolled around her head. What was happening? And why did it feel so good? And why was she afraid, but not disgusted?

The creature worked its head backward and forward, and its own lubricants and Selena’s own vaginal secretions mixed with the sweat to drip inexorably down her hairless legs. She thrusted, thrashed, she moved for the sake of moving. She didn’t know whether she did it out of fear, or some perverse pleasure.

The appendages kept moving inside of her, in and out, caressing her, touching her, moving around her clitoris and massaging her. It was like twelve of the most talented tongues were working in and around her genitalia, and she could not help but moan with the power of the sensation. Her breasts, soaked with sweat, heaved as her breathing rate increased. Her moans and grunts became louder and louder as the amount of juices she excreted increased, and she began to move her hips in a distinctly sexual manner. She was no longer thinking, she was simply lost in sensation.

The pleasure began to reach a climax. Her back arched, the tentacles continued to massage in and around her, juices ran in rivulets around her vagina and down her thighs, she moaned and screamed like she had never done so before, her eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth open in a neverending expression of incredible pleasure. The tentaclictor pulled back one last time, then thrust inside of her with full force, its many appendages exploring ever part of her and reaching into places she had never knew existed. She screamed at the top of her lungs as pleasure washed over her, and the lictor’s mouths were forced out of her at the force of her orgasm. Her vaginal muscles contracted and she expelled a massive amount of the juices built up inside of her.

She continued to heave her breasts with heavy breaths, writhe wildly, and scream. The pleasure did not end.

She must have passed out from the sensations overwhelming her. She was still in the same room, ensconced in the same section of the wall. She was still sweating, and her whole body was still tingling. How long had it been?

She looked around her, still ill at ease but not as afraid as she had been before. She noticed a curious sensation around her neck.

It was her hair. It was shoulder length.

Her head jerked around wildly. Her hair was long, but only moments ago it has been short. What had happened? How long had it been? Why could she not remember the time she must have been here? And why did the spire look as if…it was dying?

The answers came in a manner she could not have envisioned.

Through the wall tore a Space Marine. Over eight feet high and on a scale she had never envisioned, he was the very image of perfection. His armor was a bright pink with black trim, and his horned helm was decorated wi-

Selena gasped. Those were the colors of the Emperor’s Children.

The Chaos Marine approached her, his expression hidden behind the terrifying red eyes of his combat helmet. Selena considered herself brave, but it took all of her willpower not to shake as she lay naked and helpless in front of such a mighty being.

The Marine stopped a foot from her, and stroked her chin. She jerked her head away, and spat on his armor. If he wanted to kill her, so be it.

As if sensing her thoughts, the Marine chuckled inside his armor. The sound came out as surprisingly warm, though deep and slightly distorted: “I’m not going to kill you” Selena gulped as the ramifications hit her. The Emperor’s Children… “I’m not going to enslave you either” Selena was now confused. The Marine caressed her with its armored gauntlet, and she did not flinch. “The Tyranids here were corrupted with the power of mighty Slaanesh, and they performed bizarrely in their time on this planet. You are not the only ‘prisoner’ we have found, but you are the only one in such…sublime condition.” “You have been chosen by Slaanesh. You will come with us. We have a place for you, and assuming you keep an open mind, you probably won’t dislike it.” The Chaos Marine laughed. Selena, curiously, noted that the laugh was devoid of malice.


	2. Chapter 2

Selena awoke in a sumptuous apartment. The walls and bed were draped in silk, and the floor was of some brilliantly colored material that she had never seen. It seemed to shimmer as the eye passed over it, and even changed color in the corners of the eyes. She sat up and rubbed her hands absent-mindedly over her naked body as the memories of the previous days flooded into her waking mind.

After having been rescued by the Emperor’s Children Astartes named Hygrum, she had been taken as his favored concubine and elevated to a status of respect she could not have expected, seeing as how her only real duty was to pleasure her master. Hygrum was a powerful Astartes and leader of his own pleasure-seeking warband, and as his mistress, Selena suddenly found herself in a far higher position than she had been in her Imperial Guard regiment. Despite the mind-altering drugs and sense-challenging pleasure she had partaken of recently, she kept thinking back to her experience with the Tyranid lictor. Perhaps it had done something to her.

She also kept thinking back to her old life as an Imperial Guardsman.

She was not a creature of Chaos yet, but she was torn between the heights of pleasure she had recently found and the stubborn loyalty that was as much a part of her as her finely formed breasts. Which, she noted with amusement, seemed to have gotten slightly bigger lately.

At least her hair was still short.

She stretched her arms in the air. The drugs, sex, and general revelry must be good for her, she mused, as she noted her body was as smooth and taut as ever. Good for fighting, as always. Though in the Slaaneshi warband, fighting was no longer her vocation.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, put on a multi-hued robe, and walked outside as she begun thinking about what her future held. Things were going well for her now from an enjoyment standpoint, but she couldn’t be satisfied. Some part of her railed against the heresy that she was partaking in, and the same part of her railed against the control pleasure had recently gained over her. She was torn, and the fight was so far quite even.

She wandered outside, and sat on the balcony. Hygrum's quarters were situated on the edge of a small cliff that sat about forty meters above a beautiful grassland. The twenty or so Astartes and hundreds of cultists in the warband had preserved this part of the planet from the Tyranids, and for the most part did not have to fight very hard to keep it safe. As Hygrum had mentioned to her numerous times as she lay in his surprisingly soft embrace: the Tyranids were blessed by Slaanesh and almost completely occupied with the remaining Imperial forces on the planet. The true threat to the Slaaneshi warband was the Adepta Sororitas Commandery that had landed on the planet recently: Hygrum’s forces would be their first target.

One thing Hygrum had not explained to her was how he had rescued her from the Tentaclictor and the Tyranid spire. She had assumed he had fought to rescue her from there, but she couldn’t be sure. He was not telling her something, and she was at a loss to explain why he saw fit to hide it from her. Not that it mattered: she was more interested in the Si- “Mistress Selena”. The huge "man" who addressed her was one of Hygrum’s Astartes, one of the least attractive members of the warband and one who would probably be more at home taking skulls for that boor (as Hygrum put it), Khorne. The Chaos marine, named Geld, found his pleasure in battle, and Selena couldn’t find it in her to like him. He was, after all, a real bastard. “Hygrum wants you to be kept safe, so I’m going to be taking you back inside.” “What is it?” Geld sneered: “The Emperor’s whores are coming”.

Selena was ill at ease staying in Hygrum’s quarters while he and his soldiers fought against the Emperor's Witch Hunters. Not long ago she would have been on the other side of this engagement, and in the frontlines. She was a fighter at heart, and she was beginning to miss the feel of a lasgun in her hands.

A thought occurred to her. What would the Battle Sisters think if they found her here? Would they have any mercy for an ex-Guardsman who found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time? If her past experiences with these zealots were any indication, they would probably forgive her readily. It’s just that very few people wanted to experience forgiveness by the Witch Hunters, her included.

Hygrum suddenly came stalking into the room, his armor scarred and bloody. His eyes were alight with the fire of battle, and he grabbed her arm and dragged her outside without saying a word, badly bruising her arm. She didn’t object, however: she could handle pain. Without warning, Hygrum hit her across the head, quite lightly considering his strength. She fell into darkness.

She woke up in an all-too familiar place, but this time she was not alone. Embedded and bound by fleshy-bindings into the soft walls of a similar but not identical Tyranid spire, Selena was once again naked and sweating. With her were two defiant, tough looking women whose facial tattoo’s marked them quite clearly as Battle Sisters of the Adepta Sororitas. Selena leaned forward to have a better look at them, and was surprised to find that her bindings were loose. She pulled herself free, falling out of her socket in the wall and onto the floor. One of the Battle Sisters spoke: “Release us, heathen! Do not delay your penitence!” Selena was unsure how to respond. By their definition, a heathen she definitely was. However, in her own mind, she had done nothing wrong; simply partaken in some excesses that had, to be fair, been forced upon her anyway. She held no grudge against the Emperor’s servants either.

She was saved the trouble of giving an answer when a familiar creature stepped into the chamber. The lictor. The very same breed. And with it was a creature she recognized as a Zoanthrope. “The Hive Mind finds you curious. Submit.” The voice was obviously of a psychic origin, for it was not hers, and it was not remotely human. They were words, but they felt empty. Like there was nobody behind them. Just words. The Battle Sisters, however, obviously found the voice repulsive, and their muscles strained against their bindings to no avail.

Whatever the Hive Mind wanted here would go exactly as planned.

Selena suddenly found that her muscles were no longer under her control. She walked over to where one of the Sisters was struggling, kneeled, and began massaging her thighs. Selena vaguely felt a slight exertion of power on the part of the Zoanthrope, and suddenly the Sister was calm. She closed her eyes and smiled, body taut in anticipation of whatever was going to happen. Selena continued to massage.

The Lictor approached the second Sister and began to massage the spitting woman’s breasts with its tenticular arms. The Sister tried to kickout at the Lictor, but the Zoanthrope exerted some more of its power to calm her down. The Lictor continued to caress the second Sister’s breasts.

Selena noted that the room was slowly becoming warmer. All three women were sweating profusely, and Selena was surprised at the sudden arousal she felt at the sight of the naked, glistening female in front of her. She stood to press her hands against the Sister’s breasts, and touched her mouth to her calmly breathing counterpart’s. The heaving of the Sister’s chest was slowly increasing. Selena let her hands run down the breasts, over the hard stomach, and back onto the thighs, as she slowly dropped to her knees. She then pressed her lips against the mouth of the Sister’s vagina. Her tongue slowly protruded from her mouth, and she moved it slowly along the inside of the Sister’s genitalia as her hands moved back and forth across her legs. The first Sister began to moan.

The second Sister, however, was experiencing sensation far closer to the level that Selena herself experienced at the hands of the Tyranids. The Lictor dropped to the floor, made a soft hissing noise, and wrapped its tentacled maw around the genitals of the second Sister. As it pressed several of its tentacles into the tight, now slightly wet, vagina and began to softly press around it, the Sister let out a sharp intake of breath. Her back began to arch, and she squealed softly.

Selena’s head jerked and the Sister who she was inside of twitched with pleasure. One of the Lictor’s longer, tentacled arms had just inserted themselves between her legs, and entered her. The tentacle vibrated, and Selena gasped as she began to remember the pleasure that had so enthralled her before. Of her own volition, she began to share her sensuality with the Sister in front of her, quickly re-inserting her tongue and wildly thrashing it around inside, her lips sucking on the Sister’s outer genitals. The Sororitas shivered and began to excrete excess juices, wetting Selena’s lips. As if some unseen power accelerated her senses, the Sister closed her eyes and opened her mouth and moaned in an expression of pleasure that she had obviously never experienced.

The Lictor continued to pleasure both the second Sister and Selena. Selena began to grind her hips as the large tentacle inside of her reached further, the soft squelch of its movement serving to further excite her. Her body began to show her excitement as she dripped on the warm, fleshy floor. The Lictor had inserted most of its mouthy appendages into the second Sister and they pulsated inside of her. The Sister’s thrashed in her bindings, grinded her hot, sweaty body against the soft walls, licked her lips, moaned loudly, anything to heighten her sensation.

In response, the Lictor began to push further inside the woman, and as her breathing rate increased, her shining and wet breasts began to noticeably heave. The Sister’s eyes flickered and her back began to arch. The Lictor reached up and caressed her upper body and thighs with one of its free tentacles. The Sister gritted her teeth and moaned even more loudly. Her breathing rate continued to increase, her legs began to strain against their bindings, her hips began to grind powerfully against the Lictor’s tentacles. She gasped, the Lictor thrust inside of her, even further than it had before, and the Sister simply threw her head back and screamed as she climaxed, her built-up juices mixing with the Lictor’s lubrication and running in rivulets down her still-thrashing legs.

 

Don't know if want.  
The hairs on Selena’s neck stood on end in anticipation of such pleasure, and the Lictor quickly turned its attention to her as the second Sororitas screamed and grunted in the throes of penultimate pleasure. Before long, with more tentacles inside and around her own genitals, Selena pulled her head back from the legs of the first Sister, who licked her lips in her own brand of anticipation, and began to grunt. As the Lictor forced more tentacles inside of her, and further in, Selena began to massage her own clitoris with her wet fingers as her grunts became louder. Every small hair on her body stood up in end, the muscles of her entire inner thighs began to contract, pleasure juices dripped endlessly on to the ground, and Selena threw her head forward between the thighs of the Sister suspended in front of her as she screamed her endless pleasure. The Lictor continued to massage her most sensitive areas as the sensation continued to build, and Selena’s cries echoed around the room. She rubbed her hands up and down her sweating body and the Lictor continued to caress her outer genitalia to prolong the sensation. The last thing Selena saw before she passed out in blissful delight was the expectant face of the first Sister as the Lictor turned its attentions to her.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Selena woke up once more in Hygrum’s room. This time, however, the two Battle Sisters were with her. They were still asleep. Selena, slightly confused, wandered outside. What in the Emperor’s name was going on?

Selena gasped. They were alone. Hygrum’s forces were no longer around, there was no sign of fighting with the Sisters of Battle, and there was nothing of the Tyranids to be seen. There was, however, an odd light shining off in the distance. Selena set off towards it.


End file.
